Recueil d'OS
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Drôles, tristes, émouvants, Jisbon, les O.S en folie de moi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous! Je reviens avec un recueil d'O.s plus au moins courts, sans aucun rapport la pluspart du temps drôles. Je m'essayerait au M et au drama bien que je ne sois pas une pro. **_

_**Je posterais en même temps que ma fic "Le c.b.i c'est comme le f.b.i mais en plus marrant" Les postes ici ne seront pas réguliers, je posterais selon mon inspiration, bonne lecture, Carlie. Les reviews font plaisir.**_

* * *

><p>Après une longue affaire, Jane n'a plus qu'une envie : retourner au C.B.I pour revoir l'amour de sa vie. Après la mort de sa femme et de sa fille, il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir une chose pareille. Il trépignait d'impatience sous le regard amusé de ses trois collègues.<p>

Arrivé sur le parking du C.B.I, il se rua dehors sans même attendre l'ascenseur et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Arrivé à son étage, il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé, elle prenait l'âge certes mais pas assez pour qu'elle reste son amour. Non loin d'elle, une tasse de thé fumait, sans même un regard pour son breuvage, il se rua si vite dessus qu'il eut peur de la faire basculer et à chaudes larmes, il dit :

- Mon amour, ma chérie, plus jamais je ne te laisserais seule, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Je t'aime tellement ! Oui moi aussi ! Oh !

Il l'embrassa des tas de fois.

- Jane ? Dit une voix, Vous savez parler avec son canapé c'est une chose, mais répondre et faire des bisous…

- Oh Lisbon ! Ne soyez pas jalouse, vous m'avez manqué aussi !

Eh oui, Jane et son canapé c'est une longue et belle histoire d'amour, de qui pensiez-vous que je parlais ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) avec un O.S assez... musicale et poétique, Lisbon léger.**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore de M à vous proposer mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que **__**j'ai perdu ma clé U.S.B**__** avec la suite de "le C.B.I c'est comme le F.B.I mais en plus marrant" mais ne vous inquiétez pas je la cherche!**_

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Guest**__**: Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé, mon but était de faire croire que Jane parlait de Lisbon et j'ai réussi avec toi. Merci de ta review !**_

_**Mar**__**: Salut! Je suis contente que tu aimes cet O.S, il est rare que je respecte les traits de caractères de ce petit monde mais si tu aimes, je le ferais plus souvent . Merci**_

_**La-petite-folle**__**: Hahaha! J'ai fait exprès de te répondre en dernier. Alors allons-y. Moi je trouve ça évident: Jane+ canapé= amour c'est simple non? En ce qui concerne le drame ça sera de temps en temps, je préfère l'humour. Et pour la suite de a fic comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, j'ai perdu ma clé U.S.B pas frappé moi, pas frappé! Je la cherche activement depuis 5 minutes. Gros bisous et à bientôt**_!

* * *

><p>« C'est l'histoire d'une princesse qui se répétait sans cesse : je suis forte, je ne dois pleurer, je serais une bonne reine.<p>

Elle avançait, et avançait sans jamais reculer si un dragon s'approchait aussitôt elle tuait. Elle était adorée, et une justicière masquée qui aidait les enfants et les pauvres victimes. Cette princesse était belle, des yeux d'un beau vert, ses cheveux noirs, descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait avoir tous les hommes à ses pieds mais ne s'en accommodait jamais. Car pour elle le plus important était d'aider des tas gens et ne pas laisser tomber ceux qui en ont besoin.

C'est l'histoire d'une qui avançait en solitaire, n'avait d'amis et pas de famille, ses jeunes frères ne lui parlaient guère, amis le plus important pour elle, était d'aider les autres.

Elle était triste, mais ne le disait pas, elle était forte mais si faible à la fois, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié et ne voulait qu'on vienne l'aider. Son père, le roi, alcoolique de surcroit, depuis la mort de sa mère la reine, les avaient laissé et croyez moi, la jeune princesse ne l'entendait pas comme ça, elle avait éduqué ses frères aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait et elle est partie vivre sa vie.

C'est l'histoire d'une princesse, qui voulait vivre sa vie, devenir une personne utile et ne pas reculait, à force de persévérer, elle y est arrivée, qui maintenant elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait.

La jeune princesse était arrivée dans un autre pays, s'était fait une équipe qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Une belle paysanne rousse, bien que trop douce, un homme qui ressemblait à un ours, et un impassible aussi. La jeune princesse régnait sur ce beau petit monde d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Un jour, pourtant, tandis qu'elle se baladait dans les champs, elle rencontra un prince charmant. Quelque chose changea en elle, peut être était-ce de la faute Ses prunelles d'un bleu merveilleux et ses belles boucles blondes ?

C'est l'histoire qui avançait sans ces et qui dans champs, a rencontré un prince charmant. Il n'était pas très fort, pas très honnête mais il lui fit perdre la tête.

La fin est très anodine, la princesse que tout le monde admire était tombée, oui tombée pour un homme. Il n'était pas très fort, même peureux, mais elle savait que le bonheur ne pouvait exister que s'ils étaient à deux.

C'est l'histoire d'une princesse, qui n'avançait plus, avait trouvé le bonheur et ne bouger plus. Ce bel inconnu, rencontré dans la rue, lui avait appris une chose, la plus importante des choses, l'amour.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nouvel O.S très musical. Alors, c'est Moi j'aime skier de Pigloo, c'est un principe que j"ai déjà vu sur les fanfictions Twilight et que je n'ai jamais rencontré dans le monde de Mentalist.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Merci à Mar pour sa review :)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Carlie, devinez qui parle...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Regarde l'eau a chauffé<br>Ce soir écoute  
>Le silence se fait<br>Bavard, ensemble  
>La vapeur qui sent bon<p>

Comment ne pas sauter  
>De joie<br>Devant ce spectacle étonnant  
>Pourquoi<br>Veux-tu attendre plus longtemps  
>Je crois<br>Qu'est venu le moment  
>Çà y est<br>je peux m'écrier :

[Refrain] :  
>Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais<br>Moi j'aime le thé  
>Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais<br>Moi j'aime le thé  
>Au jasmin ou nature<br>Y'en a pour tous les goûts  
>De boire, je n'peux plus m'arrêter<p>

Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
>Moi j'aime le thé<br>Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
>Moi j'aime le thé<br>Sur mon canapé  
>Ou celui de Lisbon<br>Et le grenier du C.B.I  
>Sont nos petits coins<p>

Cette nuit  
>Je vais enfin sortir mes sachets<br>Et puis  
>A l'ouverture du C.B.I<br>J'irai  
>Là-bas retrouver<br>Mon thé chéri  
>Et Lisbon et son café<p>

Le liquide chaud et parfumé  
>Quel pied<br>D'avaler les gorgées  
>Pas grave<br>Si je me brûle  
>Je suis<br>Le roi du thé

Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
>Moi j'aime le thé<br>Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
>Moi j'aime le thé<br>Au jasmin ou nature  
>Y'en a pour tous les goûts<br>De boire, je n'peux plus m'arrêter

Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
>Moi j'aime le thé<br>Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
>Moi j'aime le thé<br>Sur mon canapé  
>Ou celui de Lisbon<br>Et le grenier du C.B.I  
>Sont nos petits coins<br>Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
>Moi j'aime le thé<br>Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
>Moi j'aime le thé<br>Au jasmin ou nature  
>Y'en a pour tous les goûts<br>De boire, je n'peux plus m'arrêter

Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
>Moi j'aime le thé<br>Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
>Moi j'aime le thé<br>Sur mon canapé  
>Ou celui de Lisbon<br>Et le grenier du C.B.I  
>Sont nos petits coins<p>

Moi j'aime le thé...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Autre O.S musical avec cette fois-ci Grow up de Cher Llyod, c'est une traduction faite par un site donc pas forcément bonne. Devenez qui parle. :)**_

_**Bonne lecture, Carlie.**_

* * *

><p>Nous n'allons jamais grandir<br>Nous voulons juste bien réfléchir  
>Dire au DJ de mettre le son à fond<br>Non nous ne grandirons jamais  
>Et si nous avons notre façon<br>Nous voudrions faire ça tous les jours

J'ai eu un truc qui va le faire tomber  
>J'ai eu un truc qui va le faire clamser<br>J'ai eu un truc qui fera que je pourrais garder mon travail de flic  
>Je vais faire arrêter ce fou, il va me surcharger le système<br>Nous allons être le duo qui fera tout exploser !

Et quand je dis exploser , je ne veux pas dire que nous allons user des bombes  
>Nous faisons des trucs que nous ne disons jamais à nos patrons<br>J'aime les choses que nous avons eu  
>Nous avons eu tous ça dans mon bureau<br>Grenouille en papier, Ouais il a eu tout ce qu'il voulait

En quelque sorte , d'une certaine façon  
>Je vais avoir à ma façon<br>Je ne donnerais pas ce que, ce que tu dis  
>Je ne céderais pas<p>

[Refrain:]  
>Nous n'allons jamais grandir<br>Nous voulons juste bien réfléchir  
>Dire au DJ de mettre le son à fond<br>Non nous ne grandirons jamais  
>Et si nous avons notre façon<br>Nous voudrions faire ça tous les jours

Nous n'allons jamais grandir  
>Nous voulons juste bien réfléchir<br>Dire au DJ de mettre le son à fond  
>Non nous ne grandirons jamais<br>Et si nous avons notre façon  
>Nous voudrions faire ça tous les jours<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci aux précédentes reviews, j'y répondrais...**

* * *

><p><strong>De la chanson de Kagamine Len: Kagamine Len no bousou<strong>

**Le déchainement de Patrick Jane**

**Jane**: Ah~ oo~ah~oo~ah~  
>1, 2, 1, 2,3 Let's go !<br>**  
>Lisbon<strong>: Attrapons Patrick Jane et...  
>Tuoooooooooooons-le !<p>

**Jane**: Salut c'est moi Patrick Jane  
>Cette année je vais vers mes 40 ans<br>Je suis à un point ou...  
>Je ne devrais pas être appelé "insultant »<br>Quand j'en ai parlé avec Wainwright

**Wainwright**: Jane je pense que tu es toujours insultant. Comme, tu es encore si chiant!

**Jane** : Frappé, insulté, ligoté, emprisonné  
>Lisbon vous êtes un peu... ? euh...<br>Peu importe comment vous la regardez c'est juste une flic aaaah ~  
>J'ai un peu de mal a enquêter<br>Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'enquêterais de toute façon  
>...C'est ce que John le Rouge m'a fait dire.<p>

**Lisbon** : La vie est un peu difficile. Il est à l'âge où il veut juste faire des bêtises  
><strong><br>Jane** : Tigre, Tigre de John le Rouge  
>Smiley sur le mur<p>

Smiley sur le mur

Smiley sur le mur  
>Si vous dîtes que vous n'aimez pas le thé<br>Je vais vous mettre une tasse dans votre *** !  
>Hé qu'est-ce que vous faites ?<br>Arrête de me faire direces lignes perverses  
>Homicide….<br>Aimes-tu les homicides ?  
>Lisbon, Lisbon, Hé Lisbon!?<br>Écoutez ce que j'ai à dire  
>Ummmmm, vous savez héhéhé. J'ai oubliez ce que j'allais dire...<br>Ah arrêtez ~ ah ah stop ~  
>Si vous me touchez plus je vais devenir fou.<br>Je souhaite être spécial pour vous  
><strong><br>Lisbon** : Ah ummm eheheheh ummmm  
>Les paroles de ce consultant sont...Déplacées...héhé<br>**Jane:** Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis vraiment capable !

Ahh~ ma déduction époustouflante va~  
>Débusquer les tueurs~<br>Et devenir une brillante arme  
>Ahh~ ma vue claire-voyante<br>Espére  
>Apporter la paix à tout le monde<p>

Lisbon... puis-je... me... retirer

**Lisbon:** Gardons le.  
>Ah oui, je suis Teresa Lisbon<br>Normalement je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose  
>Mais franchement<br>Jane trouve toujours tout  
>Hein Jane ?<p>

**Jane** : Ah euh...et bien...euuuuh c'est que...

**Lisbon** : Hé Jane! C'est à cause de ça  
>Que les gens continueront de te prendre pour un charlatan !<br>Tu comprends ?!

**Jane**: Je ne suis pas sur de ce que je fais...

**Lisbon**: Hein !?

**Jane**: Ah..rien...

C'est si difficile de vivre avec l'agent Lisbon

Elle est à l'age où elle veut juste commander ses agents

Lisbon vous faites des choses étranges aujourd'hui  
>Pourquoi vous énervez-vous si facilement?<br>Est-ce cela que vous appelez amour !  
>Vous êtes amoureuse!<br>Ahhhh je plaisante je suis désolé  
>alors arrêtez de me lancer des aggrafeuses<p>

**Van Pelt**: Jane, Lisbon est énervée…

**Len**: A-ah...

Lisbon, Lisbon, Hé Lisbon!?  
>Au moins écouter ce que j'ai à dire de temps en temps.<br>Par hasard, avez-vous vu les menottes que nous avons achetées ?  
>C'est pour cela que vous les avez achetées? Ai-je raison !?<br>Vous êtes une sadique, mais c'est pourquoi je vous aime !  
>...C'est ce que John le Rouge m'a ensuite forcé à dire ...<br>Je suppose que c'est mon métier après tout, alors je ne devrais pas me plaindre.

**John le Rouge**: Ah. Si vous n'avez plus un mot à dire sur ce que vous faîtes.,  
>alors, à mon avis, ça signifie la fin pour vous.<p>

**Jane**: Arrête ça ! Comment peux-tu dire quelque chose comme ça ?

Ahh~ ma déduction époustouflante  
>Devient une arme<br>Pour causer des arrestations  
>Ahh~ mon ancienne vie de charlatan<br>Apporte le bonheur à tout le monde

Je peux ... plus ... plus ... prendre toute cette ...  
>Mais ... j'ai encore ...<br>Le Théééééééééé

**[ Rire bizarre... ]**

J'ai peut être une façon d'enquêter risquée  
>Mais j'ai un superbe costume<p>

**Lisbon** : Jane est assez instable.

Jane: Thé, thé, thé, thé, thé, thé, thé, thé, thé, thé, thé, thé…

**Lisbon** : Dernière enquête!

**John le Rouge** : Let's go ! ~

**Jane, Lisbon et John le Rouge** Ahh~ ma déduction époustouflante va~  
>Débusquer les tueurs~<br>Et devenir une brillante arme  
>Ahh~ ma vue claire-voyante<br>Espère  
>Apporter la paix à tout le monde<p>

**Lisbon**: Jane tes yeux ont l'air mort !

**Van Pelt**: Laissons le seul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, euh… bonjour, je suis Teresa Lisbon, j'ai été créé par une personne super géniale, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a fait dire. Disons que je suis un super personnage fictif qui doit partager la vedette avec un mentaliste. Je vous vois déjà venir « C'est horrible, c'est elle qui devrait être l'héroïne de cette série »**

**Oui, je le sais, cet homme n'a rien à faire là. En plus, il aime le thé, sérieusement ? C'est une boisson de vieux constipé ! **

**Désolée, mais j'en ai marre, en plus y'en a qui croient que je l'aime, faut pas pousser non plus, comment ils s'appellent ces débiles déjà ? Les Jisbonners, oui c'est ça. Au moins c'est mon nom qu'on retrouve le plus dans ce nouveau mot très étrange.**

**Lorsque je me plains, ce qui est rare, on me prend pour la méchante, celle qui ne veut pas que l'autre fasse ce qu'il veut. Mais à partir de maintenant, ils peuvent tous aller se faire voir. Je démissionne, j'en ai ma claque des pro-Jane. Je vais créer mon propre club pour boycotter cette erreur de la nature.**

**Mais Monsieur est trop parfait pour être tué dans un épisode, pourquoi John le Rouge ne l'a pas tué d'ailleurs ? Un bon coup de pistolet dans la tête et pouf, plus de consultant.**

**Je l'aurais bien fait seule mais ce serait mal vu, et comme je suis censé être une sainte. Je me suite quand même envoyée en l'air avec un riche ! Je vais vous en donner moi, du rêve.**

**Je ne suis pas moche, si ?Oh, vous êtes méchants, quoi ? Vous êtes Jisbonners ? Je comprends, je dois l'aimer et me taire ! Mais je suis une femme libre et une femme d'action pas une gentille nunuche qui aime dans son coin. **

**Vous voulez que je l'aime ? S'il se soumet, pas de problèmes, je le viole quand il le veut. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas vilain, plutôt sexy même… Le problème c'est qu'il n'est PAS parfait et qu'il m'embête très souvent.**

**On est meilleurs amis ? Ah oui, c'est vrai il n'a que moi (mouvement de cheveux) je suis super importante ! Si je meurs, la série s'arrête ! Non ? **

**Dans ce cas, je me casse, vous me retrouverez dans MA série qui s'appellera « Lisbon » ouais, « Lisbon » et même que c'est Jane qui me courra après et pas le contraire.**

- **L**isbon ? Réveillez-vous. C'est Jane.

Jane ? Comme Patrick Jane, mon consultant du .CB.I que j'aime, mais où suis-je ?

- Je suis où là ?

- Dans votre bureau. Vous souriez dans votre rêve, vous me racontez ?

Je lui mis la main sur la joue ce qui le choqua.

- Je rêvais d'un monde sans vous.

Bien sûr, il reprit son assurance et posa une main sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Et vous aimiez ?

- Assez oui…

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et partit. Jane et moi c'est pas comme « ça », mais plus comme « ça », je l'aime, il m'aime, il me déteste, je le hais et surtout, c'est LUI qui me cours après et pas le contraire.

C'est avec un sourire fier que je sortis de mon bureau pour me diriger vers l'ascenseur où Jane m'attendait.

Alors, c'est qui le soumis ?


End file.
